fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Demon Unleashed
Episode 99 of Nightwing & Batgirl. Wonder Woman called Superman to say that Batman and his squad has beaten them up and they escaped.But Superman said he'll make time for that later,he still have to finish the remaining Green Lanterns.At the Tower of Fate,Dr. Fate told everyone that he'll be back for a second,he will save Guy Gardner,John Stewart,Kilowog,and Ganthet from Sinestro and Superman.But before Dr. Fate enters the portal to Oa,Raven informed him that she will go to Azarath to ask help for his father,the almighty demon Trigon.She believes in her father,as his judgment weighs heavier than Superman's will.Dr. Fate consented,but warned her that her powers cannot track the location of the Tower of Fate and she may not be able to go back.Raven asked him that he fetch her from Azarath.Dr. Fate said he'll try.Now,Dr. Fate entered the portal to Oa.He saw the remaining Green Lanterns struggling to battle Sinestro and Superman.Using his magic,he kills the Weaponer and Arkillo.Then,he contained Superman,Hal Jordan,and Sinestro in a forcefield.He told the Green Lanterns and Ganthet to escape.Now,they teleported to the Tower of Fate.Superman curses that he will putdown anyone who opposes him.Guy Gardner asked Dr. Fate why he saved them.Dr. Fate said that their role on this mission is not yet done.But they said there's no more hope,and wished he had not saved them so that they might as well die.The war has left them demoralized.For many of veteran Green Lanterns died in the battle,like Abin-Sur,Tomar-Re,and Salaak.Their planet had been in complete destruction.And Mogo is in a critical condition,leaving their power rings distorted,and already useless.Meanwhile at the Watchtower,Superman assigned the whole Justice League to scour the whole world to search for Batman and his traitor friends.Meanwhile at Azarath,Raven saw her mother Arella and she asked where her father is because she wants a favor.Arella:"Why not ask it to me?".Raven:"Mother,I know that you loved me more than my father,but I think you're not the one who could do this favor.Arella:"What exactly is this favor?".Raven:"To stop Superman and his regime.He has taken dominion over Earth,like father once did.He became insane.Because of this,Justice League has split into two.And I'm standing for righteousness".Arella:"But why your Father?".Raven:"Because he is impure,like Superman.And,we're currently in a war against Superman.Talking won't solve problems anymore.Arella:"Okay,I understand.He is right there at the other side of the temple".Raven:"Thank you mother,for understanding".Now,Raven went to the other side and talked to Trigon.She told him about Superman.And Trigon knew about it.Now,they agreed with each other and Raven told him she will unleash him if she needed him.Now,she went out of the temple.Dr. Fate appeared and they went back to the Tower of Fate.Meanwhile at the Watchtower,all the Justice League returned because no one could find the Insurgency and Batman.Then,Spectre appeared,looking through the window of the Watchtower.He phased through,and said he knows where they are located.Superman disrespectfully asked where he is,but the Spectre won't answer.This enraged the Spectre and he suddenly attacked the Justice League.But,Mr. Mxyzptlk suddenly appeared and protected the heroes.Using immeasurable amount of magic,Mr. Mxyzptlk defeated the Spectre and removed the Spirit of Vengeance from Jim Corrigan's body.Now,he merged with the Spirit of Vengeance.Superman thanked Mr. Mxyzptlk for saving them from the Spirit of Vengeance.Now,The Spectre told them that the Insurgency is in the Tower of Fate.But,he told them that only a select few can go with him.Superman chose Hal Jordan,Flash,Wonder Woman,Hawkgirl,and Sinestro.The Spectre opened a portal to the Tower of Fate.Dr. Fate felt something outside the Tower of Fate.It was the Spectre.Raven,Zatanna,and Dr. Fate tried to keep the Tower's door from opening.But,they failed.The Regime reached the Insurgency.Now,Nightwing,Batgirl,and the Teen Titans tried to hold off Superman and his cohorts.But,they were defeated.Now,Superman went to Batman,and strangled him,but Black Canary screamed to save Batman.Zatanna and Dr. Fate tried to hold off the Spectre.But,the Spectre's powers are too much and they are knocked down unconscious.Ganthet,Guy Gardner,Kilowog,and John Stewart fought Sinestro.But,Sinestro's powers were too much for them.Seeing the Insurgency at their demise,Raven summons Trigon.The Tower of Fate disappeared,and they are in a dimension filled with fiery pits and molten lands.The Spectre attacked Trigon,but Trigon through a fireball at him,and he perished.Superman asked Trigon why he is here.Trigon said his daughter asked him for help in taking Superman down.Superman said they could talk this over.But,Trigon didn't want to talk because the Guardians of the Universe tried,and they failed.But Superman insisted he was righteous and everything he does is for the safety of the world.He punched Trigon many times.But Trigon laughed because he is too pathetic to oppose the Demon.Now,Trigon summons Fire Demons to attack Superman and his companions.Mr. Mxyzptlk lost the Spirit of Vengeance and now he has to face Trigon alone.The two fought with all their immense energy.Later,Superman and his companions were defeated.The Fire Demons are about to kill them,when Raven interfered and destroyed those.He told her father that they are still her friends,and they do not deserve the judgment yet.Trigon won't listen.So Raven fought her father.After she defeated Trigon,she sent her back to Azarath,with a magic portal.Sinestro saw an opportunity to attack,but Superman told him to stand down.Now,the Regime retreated.They told Mr. Mxyzptlk that they don't need his help anymore.Mr. Mxyzptlk vanished."I still have my human side",Raven said."We still remember Superman,who was once our friend",Nightwing said."But this won't end our fight,to take down the Regime",Batman said.Dr. Fate now sent Guy,Gardner,Kilowog,John Stewart,and Ganthet back to Oa.Batman sent a distress signal to the Justice League Dark. Regime:Superman,Hal Jordan,Wonder Woman,Hawkgirl,Blue Beetle,Fire,Ice,Vixen,Wonder Woman,Red Tornado,Wildcat,Flash,Orion,Plastic Man,Elongated Man,B'wana Beast,Booster Gold,The Atom,Hawkman,Shining Knight,Winged Victory,Gypsy,Steel,Vibe,Crimson Fox,Crimson Avenger,Captain Marvel,Stargirl,Doctor Light,Firestorm,Hydrostorm,Aztek,Rocket Red,Katana,Geo-Force,Metamorpho,Supergirl,Superboy,Sinestro,The Spectre,Mr. Mxyzptlk Insurgency:Cyborg,Beast Boy,Starfire,Raven,Aqualad,Speedy,Wonder Girl,Nightwing,Batman,Black Lightning,Green Arrow,Batgirl,Batwoman,Huntress,Black Canary,Catwoman,Zatanna,Talia al Ghul,Captain Atom,Dr. Fate,Aquaman,Martian Manhunter Green Lantern Corps:John Stewart,Guy Gardner,Kilowog,Ganthet Azarath:Trigon,Arella,Fire Demons